fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heishi
Information A swift and wise Bakugan, Heishi uses legendary tactics and skills to win. Often though he can be ignorant, charging into battle without thinking it through first. However, he learns from his mistakes and has a strong will. His vision is much stronger than most, and he can also read minds. Using this, he avoids mostly anything throwed at him, and the Lost Spirits help defend against strong attacks. Personality Heishi is usually ignorant to warnings and tips. He doesn't like mucking around, preferring to get a job done fast. Heishi also sometimes keep his powers to himself, not trusting many people. History Back when Old Vestroia was at war due to a large group of Gargonoids, Heishi got caught up in the crossfire. He ended up fighting back, winning just about every battle with his enemies. Eventually though, The Six Legenedary Soldiers split Vestroia into six worlds, and sent some Bakugan to Gundalia and Neathia. Heishi was meant to go to Neathia, but ended up in another world. This world contained unknown powers that supposedly gave Heishi certain powers, such as immortality. He could choose to become older or younger. Using rare materials he found on the world and his skills, he made his favorite weapons, the Darkus SoulSplitters. He also used a bit of his powers and a lot of Darkus energy in them, making them very strong. Heishi then learnt how to capture souls using his powers, making them his second weapon, the Lost Spirits. They would take the form of knives and float around Heishi, protecting him from any harm. Long after Bakugan started to fall onto the Earth, Heishi found the power to make a portal to Earth. Heishi spent some time looking for anyone he knew, but he couldn't find anyone. He got himself into a battle with Masquerade, in which he lost due to his ignorance, and got sent to the Doom Dimension. There he continued, neither alive nor dead, waiting until he could make a portal back to Earth. When he finally could, he saw that much time has passed, more time than he thought. It was there he met Ace and learned about a problem with disappearing Bakugan, and decided to take some time to help. Ability Cards *'Soul Feast': Activate after Spirit Capture. Spirit Bakugan has its Gs doubled, then it is destroyed and it's Gs are given to Heishi. Cannot be countered. *'Living Death': Revive a dead ally Bakugan, and it can play with Heishi during Heishi's turns. *'Sacrifice': An ally is sacrificed to double Heishi's Gs and prevent his Gs dropping for 5 turns. *'Overrun '(Overshadow): Transfers 200 Gs from any Bakugan to Heishi. That Bakugan cannot move for 2 turns. *'Massacre': All Bakugan other than Heishi lose 300 Gs. *'Spirit Capture': An opponent's Bakugan gets converted to Heishi's side for one round, only in a spirit form with only the abilities already played by it before this ability. The opponent must roll another Bakugan, and cannot use former Bakugan for the rest of the game. Can only be activated once. Fusion Ability Cards *'Apocalypse': The gate card explodes, and the round is over. Highest Gs wins, all other Bakugan cannot be played next round. *'Judgement': Flip a coin. If heads, Heishi's abilities cannot be countered. *'Soulsplit': All opponents lose 450 Gs, and then lose 50 Gs each turn for six turns. Ultimate Ability Cards *'Fate's Executioner': Bakugan with more than 1500 Gs lose this round and their Gs get added to Heishi. Can only be played after 5 turns. Category:Bakugan Category:Holiday Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Deceased Category:Male Bakugan